User blog:Soren Rudderdale/Soren's Quest 'Fan Fiction'
This is my fan fic--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 15:04, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Prologue Well it looks like I have a visitor. ::"What do you want little one? Shouldn't you be in bed?" ::"Pwees, Sowen, can you tell us your stowy?" Soren chuckled. This was the third time the Dibbuns, including his own little daughter, had wanted to hear his story. "Well I don't know." Then his wife came through the gatehouse door. ::"Oh Soren, just tell it again. You know they won't leave you alone until you do." ::"Alright, but I get a big bowl of hotroot soup for this, right?" His wife sighed, "Alright, if it will make you happy." ::"Good. Now, about my story. It was a fine summer day as Soren Rudderdale was fishing on the shore and he had quite a good catch. He was in no hurry to get back, for the shoreline was truly beautiful in the light of the fading sun. He was going along slowly, letting nature's beauty flow through him. He saw the low outcrop of rock and shale that hid his family's Holt from unfriendly eyes. Little did he know what I would see. ::::::::It was slaughter! ::"The bodies of his slain kin and the slain corsairs littered the shoreline; his Holt was destroyed. None were left alive of his family and friends. All he had ever known was gone. He suddenly noticed the device on the sword of the corsair he was beside. He had seen it before -- it was the mark of one corsair, Zaron the Hunter! -- The scum who had killed his mother. He sat for awhile deep in thought. He looked around. He saw a vermin moving, he ran and dragged the stoat off his feet. The vermin whined, ::"Please spare me sir!" Soren roared in his face, ::"SPARE YOU! SPARE YOU! Did you do the same for my family!" He broke the stoats neck in one twist. ::He suddenly let out a scream, a scream of pure rage, hatred and the feeling of loss, "Eeeeeeeaaaarrrrrgggggg!" His heartbroken scream rent the night air. Tears of hot rage burned in his eyes. Soren wanted only one thing now: Revenge! "Revenge on the one who had killed his family. The Hunter would die a slow and painful death for what he had done. Then he was hit on the back of the head, everything went black." Book One:The Journey Chapter One The first thing Soren woke to was pain; there was a throbbing sensation on the back of his skull. He was on a ship, and by the smell he knew it must be the ship of Zaron the Hunter. Soren could hear vermin laughing and drinking somewhere on the main deck. He surveyed his surroundings: he was chained to an oar; beside him was an old mouse who looked as if his seasons would run out any day now. Soren was still in pain, but could do nothing about it. He fell into a long and restless sleep. The next day the boson, (a filthy stoat called Chopsnout) woke all the oar slaves and told them to start rowing. The old mouse beside me was not moving. Chopsnout whipped him cruelly, though it did no good, for the old mouse was dead. I never knew that old mouse, but he must have been an oar slave for countless seasons. Was this how Soren would be fated to live the rest of his life? Chained to an oar to die? Soren could hear something up on the deck that sounded like a scuffle, and then they brought in a squirrel who was about Soren's age and chained him where the old mouse had sat. ::"Hi," he spoke. "My name is Torval, what's yours?" Soren turned to him, "My name is Soren Rudderdale, matey." ::"Wow!" he said, "That's quite a mouthful. How long you been chained up?" ::"Oh. Me?” I replied."One day, but one day is enough, I can tell ya, mate." Then the conversation was interrupted by a sharp crack and pain lanced down Soren's back -- his first, but not last, lash. ::"Get rowin’, you lazy idlers, or I’ll have the hides flayed off your backs!" bellowed Chopsnout. Soren shot the boson a glare of pure hatred, but he knew no matter how long he would be here, he now had a friend. How long it will last? Well, only time can tell. Chapter Two It had been seven seasons since Soren had been captured, but seven seasons or one day, it doesn't matter. It is a living death, a nightmare that you can never wake from. The slaves had just been fed, and when it was time for our share, the boson cracked his whip across our backs, but Soren and Torval didn't care. They had been whipped constantly and repeatedly for seven seasons. They had to escape and Soren had a plan; He told Torval, and Torval agreed to go along with it. The Hunter was a mink. Where he came from is a mystery. Some say he came down from the far north, others said he was a demon from Hellgates, but nobeast knew for certain. He was a strong ferocious beast – tall, lithe, and as cold as ice. He was leader by strength and skill. His weapon of choice were his battle claws, and he was the best with them. His group consisted of mostly ferrets, with a few rats and stoats thrown in. Right now he was in a bad mood but he never showed it, emotion to him was weakness. His eyes were like twin ice chips were roving back and forth, then he heard a sound belowdeck and he strode down there to see what was happening. He was greeted by an odd sight. Torvel and Soren had made a escape plan and were now putting it motion, ::"Get him, Torval!" We had Chopsnout on the ground and was trying to choke him. The Hunter took the struggling boson’s whip and whipped them mercilessly until they finally let the boson go; the Hunter gave the whip back to his boson. ::"Chopsnout, don't give them rations for three days." He said this in a steady voice, betraying no emotion. Soren had gotten the boson’s knife and it was hidden by his footpaws. The plan had worked, tonight Soren and Torval, would escape. Chapter Three The escape was on. Soren had been working all night at his chains, fiddling with the dagger point in the lock. Then he heard what he had been longing to hear all night: a soft click. Then he took off the chain and started working on the other one. ::"Are you almost done?" Torval said anxiously. ::"Yes, I'm done here. Take the knife; I'll watch bilge breath for you. Then the boson stirred. "Shh, he's waking up!" Torval put the dagger down and pretended to be asleep; the boson got up and walked out onto the main deck, and Soren heard the click of the lock. Then they got up and rubbed the life back into their paws, "Alright now, we have to be quiet." and they stealthily sneaked up onto deck. The first thing they saw was the boson, who was facing seaward. Soren grabbed him by the neck and said softly, "I really should thank you, seven seasons of rowing has made me strong, and has made me able to do this!" Torval heard the muffled crack, and knew that Soren had taken vengeance on the one who had whipped him for several seasons. Then he got up and ran to where Soren was standing. ::"What's the plan?" ::"OK, here is the plan: you go and hide in the longboat, while I create a distraction." Torval was indignant. ::"Oh no; bad plan -- I'm not letting you risk your life!" Soren replied coolly, "Would you rather swim?" Torval was, in fact, afraid of water. ::"No. OK, you win. Where do I hide?" ::"Why, in the longboat of course!" ::"Oh, ok." Soren climbed up to the main sail and stood there awaiting the signal. Torval made the signal. And Soren started to scream. Rudderdaaaalllleeee!! Rudderdaaaalllleeeee!!!The whole vermin crew woke to the noise of the otters screaming. ::"What is that noise!" asked the Hunter coolly as if it was nothing more than waves at sea. ::"That otter is up on the main mast screaming." The Hunter made his way to top deck and saw the spectacle. Soren was screaming for all he was worth, and then the vermin started to climb to his perch, ::"Don't just stand there!" urged their leader. "Go up and get him." So they started to climb. Soren could tell that he was in trouble, the vermin were climbing towards him. All he had for a weapon was the boson’s cutlass. The first vermin was up, he had a spear, and that put Soren in a fix. He resolved it by swinging his blade and cut the vermin's footpaw. The vermin clutched at his foot, screamed, took one hop backwards, and fell. Then Soren could see his hated enemy climbing the riggings. Soren yelled with triumph; this was what he was waiting for ever since that day on the beach! The Hunter mounted onto top mast with the skill of a trained seabeast. Soren swung his sword, but the mink parried it easily wtih his battle claws. For the first time in his life the mink smiled, but it was a smile that made the blood in Soren's veins turn to ice. Then the worst happened. ::"I got this one, Chief!" A vermin somewhere yelled. Soren looked down, a big rat was running at Torval. Soren acted fast. He threw the spear he got from the earlier vermin and it connected with the running corsair on the deck. The rat screamed his deathcry and fell dead. The Hunter used this momentary distraction to swing his deadly claws. Soren screamed as the vicious claws tore down his back, but in desperation he threw the sword and cut the ropes holding the longboat in place. Torval yelled and plunged into the sea, then Soren jumped, he could not ignore the pain, but he ran and jumped, straight off the mainmast and into the sea. As he made contact with the rolling liquid, the shock of the cold seawater and the pain of the gashes on his back made him pass out. Torval dragged his friend aboard the little boat. Soren was exhausted and injured, but they were alive, and they were free. Chapter Four The Diary of an Abbot as recorded by Abbot Dulem ''It is a lovely day here at our Abbey: the Dibbuns playing by the pond, lunch at the orchard, and guess what? A feast! The Friar announced it this morning - it is to celebrate the coming of spring! The season shall be named the Spring of the Otter, since there have been so many otters here of late, including me. ''Skipper Ribbrow is to go to the Summer Feast on Mossflower's northern shores, yes it is only spring but the otters have agreed to meet in spring this season. Oh, what a day to be alive! well I must go and attend to my duties, an Abbot can't sit around all day! Abbot Dulem got up and started walking to the Infirmary. He liked it there; it was calm and quiet and the Infirmary Sister was none other than his favorite niece. Aria Banktail was a calm and kind otter and she loved her job! Helping keep her friends safe and helping when they were hurt appealed to her immensely. She was quite young to be Infirmary Sister but none could deny she was skilled at it! But right now, she wasn't in a good mood; the Dibbun she was trying to attend to wouldn't keep still. ::"Hold still Risby! I'm trying to make it better!" ::"I't huwts Arwa! Risby no wike infirmwy!" Aria sighed. This was not going to be easy. Just then her uncle Dulem entered and she jumped up in surprise. ::"Father Abbot, you startled me!" ::"Very sorry, dear, I was looking for your mother. Is she around?" ::"Last I saw her she was in the kitchens helping Friar Bumble." ::"Hmmm. Do you need any help before I go?" ::"Yes please, Father. Could you hold Risby still while I apply the poultice?" ::"Yes, of course." Aria at last applied the poultice and let Risby go down to play. ::"Well, I'm off. Would you like to come with me, dear?" ::"Hmm? Oh yes, I would, Father Abbot." ::"Is there something troubling you me, dear?" ::"Well, yes there is Father Abbot. I have been having strange dreams lately." ::"What are they about?" ::"Well, for one - Martin the Warrior." Abbot Dulem furrowed his brows and asked, "Well that is very serious; did he say anything in your dreams?" ::"Yes, I saw him quite clearly, and there was an otter beside him." ::"What did he say?" ::"He said this, :::"Destiny is drawing near" :::"One must rise to take my sword" :::"An answer to the Hunter lord" :::"You will find aid from mountain Lord" :::"Sail across the western sea" :::"Dark one revenge will take" :::"Destiny is drawing near" Father Abbot, who was now astounded, asked, ::"Is that all?" ::"Yes Father, that's all I can remember." ::"Well I will give this some thought, but at the moment, it sounds like Redwall is in danger." ---- Skipper Ribbrow was a large otter as otters go. He was well-built and half a head taller than the Abbot, and was presently enjoying himself greatly. He called to his otters, ::"Come on, mates, let's stop eating and go for a swim afore we're too fat to float!" This caused great hilarity among the otters. One otter chuckled. ::"You're right, Skip. Let's go for a swim, mates!" Then one of the otters shouted. ::"Hey, mates, jus' what do ya think that is?" Skipper looked out to the setting sun and saw a black dot in the fading light. ::"Why, it's a boat! Let's get it afore it drifts." Torval had been sailing for three days and the trip had not been easy because of the fact that Soren was injured. Then he heard shouting and he felt the boat being pulled ashore. He looked up at their rescuers and was staring into the big face of an otter. ::"Help usssss..." He fell into the bottom of the longboat with a thud. The Skipper stood looking at the two miserable creatures. ::"We need to help these poor creatures. Let's get 'em fixed up. Chapter Five Soren was dreaming. He saw his mother, and his family in the hazy mists of his dream. He ran toward them yelling. ::"Father, Mother!" Then the figures faded leaving Soren alone in his dream then a mouse strode up from the mists. He was all in armor and had a brilliant sword. He pointed toward Soren saying. ::"Live Soren do not sleep, live for friends are near. LIVE!!" The warrior mouse faded. ::"Wait what is your name where am I, oh please don't go!" Soren was again alone. Then out of nowhere lights flashed and he was gazing into the eyes of a otter just like himself. He looked around and saw Torval sitting on a log, as he tried to get up pain lanced down his back and the burly otter pushed him down again saying, ::"Whoa mate I don't think you'll want to get up yet." Then he turned to a pot of something simmering and ladeled it into two bowls. And then he spoke, ::"Here this will help ye' mate, go on eat up. Not so fast mate you almost died." Soren gazed around, ::"Where am I?" ::"Mossflower country mate you and yer' friend here was near death when we found ye, We fixed up yer' back for ye as much as we could." Soren got up, and looked around. He was astonished to see so many otters! More than he had ever seen in his life, (his Holt was not a very big one) they were all looking at him and chattering. ::"Lookit' him! He's huge!" ::"Take more than a few scratches to kill im' he's bigger than two of us put together!" ::"Aye matey and i'll wager he has a good appetite too!" The Skipper put a stop to the speculations. ::"Now now, stop all that mates! Sorry bout' that they gets excited over the smallest things. Oh! Where are my manners. My name is Skipper Ribbrow, an' I already know yer' name mate your bushy friend told me. Well if we want a good dinner we best be going mates!" This caused cheer among the otters. ::"Excuse me for asking Skipper, but where are we goin'?" ::"Why to Redwall Abbey o' course!" ::"What is Redwall Abbey Skipper?" ::"What is Redwall?!? Where are you from the moon? Ah well all you have ta' know is that once you taste Redwall vittles then you never want to leave!" Soren turned to Torval. ::"Are you alright friend?" Torval beamed. ::"Perfect mate! I heard em' talkin' of this Redwall place while they was tendin' you. If their stories were true we'll find peace at Redwall." ::"I will never have peace until that scum of the sea is lying dead at my feet!" Torval comforted his friend. ::"Don't worry mate, your chance will come, and when it does i'll be there to help you." ::"Thanks mate." Aria was on the north walltop watching where she knew the Skipper would walk back home to Redwall. She was excited because she knew there would be great stories to tell at dinner tonight. Then she saw a cloud of dust further along the path, she looked eagerly out on the path. Then the Abbot walked up behind her. ::"Abbot Dulem! You must stop sneaking up on me like that!" ::"Sorry dear, I want as much as you to see my brother coming home he has been away all spring." Aria was looking out toward the dust cloud then shouted. ::"Yes he has. Oh look here he comes!" Soren had never seen anything as big or majestic as Redwall Abbey. The time worn stones were a bright pink in the fading sunlight. Then he saw the big gates open, and a host of Redwallers come to welcome the Skipper home. Then they all went silent and stood staring at the two newcomers to the Abbey. The Abbot ran to the gate and then saw the two travelers and said. ::"Well brother it looks like you brought visitors. What are your names friends?" ::"My name is Soren Rudderda..." He stopped because there in front of him was the most beautiful ottermaid he had ever seen! She also stared, and he noticed for the first time how big he was compared to all the otter present even the Skipper. ::"I uh, well I..." He stammered. The ottermaid spoke. ::"Welcome sir to Redwall Abbey sir what may your name be?" ::"My name? Oh yes my name I am Soren Rudderdale. And my friend is Torval." At that moment he noticed Torval was neither looking at him nor the Abbot. He was looking at a squirrelmaid who was seated in a apple tree close to the wall. The Abbot stopped his day-dreaming by saying. ::"Would you two gentlebeasts like to stay for dinner?" Soren answered. ::"Yes we would as long as we are not in the way of anything." The Abbot replied quickly. ::"No no, you are not in the way, guests are always welcomed at our Abbey. And maybe after dinner you can tell us your story." ::"I would like that." Chapter Six The Hunter was enraged. After the otter had escaped, they had sailed to shore and found the boat of the escapees. They were lost in the dense forest of Mossflower. His crew were planning mutiny, the Hunter knew it! He stood late at night, watching one of their "secret" meetings. This is what He heard. A giant fox stood up and started speaking. ::"How long are we going to take orders from one who got us lost!" A scrawny ferret stood and asked, ::"But Axetail, these woods are full o' vittles." The big fox slammed the ferret down and said, ::"you senile idiot! Don't you know what is just south of our location!" They all stood staring at the burly fox. ::"Arrg! You are all daft! The legendary Abbey of Redwall!" The vermin gasped. Then Axetail stood and roared. ::"We no longer have to be led by that dreadful mink! I will lead us to victory! The vermin cheered to who they thought was their new leader. They were wrong! So wrong! The Hunter watched the sun rising out of the gray mists. Then he made his move. He stepped into the firelight and the vermin gasped. He spoke, ::"well now, what a party. I heard you didn't like my leadership, well if any of you chicken-hearted cowards want to dual me for leadership then speak right now!" The vermin were silent. The Hunter allowed himself a smile. ::"Good well then i'll just be going." ::"Wait, I'll dual you!" The Hunter turned at the sound of Axetail's voice. ::"Very well Axetail fight me." The fox roared and charged the mink with his battle-axe. He swung downward where the mink was standing. The vermin gasped as a spurt of blood hit them. And then the dust cleared. The Hunter was standing over the corpse of Axetail. His claws were dripping and there were three perfect gashes on the foxes neck. The Hunter turned and spoke. ::"Does anyone else want to challenge me?" No vermin spoke. ::"Good, well then, we march for Redwall!" At noon they were still marching. little did they know who was watching them. ::"Vican hasss come!" Chapter Seven Soren was in a living dream! Redwall Abbey was more than he could have imagined! And the food, oh the food! The Abbot said that this was a feast, but Soren had never dreamed what it would be like! The food was good and the company even better, Soren was a bit unsettled by the fact that Aria Banktail was sitting right beside him. But he was hungry and he ate! The kind Redwallers kept putting their favourite foods in front of him and telling him to eat. A kindly mole came up and put a plate of pie in front of Soren and said, ::"burr this bees' moi favorite Deeper'n'ever Turnip an' Tater an' Beet-root pie! Eat earty' now zurr!" Soren tried it and liked it. ::"Thank you good mole." A small mousebabe climbed up on his lap and gave him a cup of what the he said was cordial. But when Soren drank it, it tasted awful! Not wanting to upset the babe he speculated, ::"ahem um, very good yes, very very good." He smiled and the Dibbun left, then he quickly spat it into his cup. Aria saw him do it and said, ::"don't mind Risby he is a first class trouble maker!" ::"Yes it seems he is." Soren yawned and the Abbot noticed and said, ::"you must be tired, why don't we find you a nice bed to sleep in for the night." ::"Thank you Father Abbot, I have not slept in a real bed for ages. But first I will tell you my story." As Soren told his story he saw Skipper Ribbrow's face harden, and the Abbot's and Aria's faces soften. Torval was sitting on a chair and sat still staring at Springrose (that was the squirrelmaid's name), and filling in at the part where Soren was unconscious, which Soren himself wanted to hear. After the story was finished, the Abbot walked Soren past the tapestry of Martin the Warrior. Soren stopped and said, almost in a trance-like voice, ::"That is the mouse from my dream!" He stood staring at Martin's tapestry, and then Soren swayed and fainted. Torval ran to his side and Aria told the Skipper to help her carry him up to the Infirmary. Soren saw many things that night, one was his hated enemy, the others were Martin the Warrior, and his slain kin. He woke to the sound of Dibbuns squealing, he looked up and saw four of the abbeybabes playing on the bed he was on. Then Torval opened the Infirmary door and ran in, Aria right behind him. ::"Thank goodness your ok! I was worried about you!" ::"Step back Torval give him some air. How are you feeling Soren?" Soren sat up. ::"Better thanks to you." Then they heard the screech of a bird. Chapter Eight The mountain fortress of Salamandastron stood as a silent sentinel on the southern shores of Mossflower. Up in the high window of the forge room, looking over the sea. Barrok Ironcleave, badger Lord of Salamandastron, stood at his anvil hammering away ceaselessly on his new weapon. He was a giant even as badgers go, his eyes shone crimson red in the fading sunlight. He was a beast of the Bloodwrath! More affected by it than any other before him. He heard a knock on the door, ::"Come in." He said, A hare entered. ::"Evening sah, just thought I pop in to see how you were doing." The hare, who was named Sarin, look aroung the badger Lord's bulk at the weapon that lay completed in the cooling barrel. ::"What the blazes is that thing sah!?" ::"It's my new weapon Sarin do you like it?" The badger lord picked up the weapon. It was a steel chain fixed at the ends with two cruel iron maulers. ::"It certinly looks fearsome sah." ::"Yes it does....." The badger lord stared out the forge room window at the rolling sea reflecting the moonlight. His brow creased as if deep in thought, Sarin looked worriedly at the badger lord, ::"are you alright sah? What's wrong?" ::"Oh, probably nothing Sarin. The badger turned. ::"Yes it must be nothing. Go about your business Sarin I'm alright." The hare saluted and walked out closing the door smartly. The mountain Lord looked again from his window, ::"But I fear our time of peace has passed!" ******************************************************************************************** Amid the carnage of a burning and desolated homestead a black figure stirred. The black creature stood painfully, staring at the slain bodies of it's kinbeasts. Awaking was painful, but pain was nothing to one who stood on the threshold of the Dark Forest. Dezrea was alive! and she wanted revenge! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts